Wanted
by Raelyn723
Summary: What will Austin do when he finds out that Ally likes a certain someone? And what will he do to prove to her that it might not be just one-sided? This is my first fanfiction and honestly, I think it sucks, but it might be worth reading! Well, if you read it, it would be greatly appreciated! I'd love some feedback! I think it'll be a 2 shot. Austin's POV strong K
1. Should I read it?

**Hey! So thanks for deciding to read my story! It means a lot! Really! Thanks to anyone who reviews since it will only have two chapters I won't be able to do shout outs but THANK YOU! And I think the story is lacking but I wanted to use the song really badly! Thanks again for reading and no, I do not own Austin and Ally or Wanted by Hunter Hayes. As much as I wish I did. Read on! Thanks one more time though ;)**

Her book was _right there. _It was just sitting there, on the counter of Sonic Boom, taunting me. Ally was somewhere in the mall with Trish. I was supposed to watch the store while they went and did "girly things" like shopping and stuff.

Nobody had come in since Ally left. Maybe people only came to the store when she was there or something, I didn't know. I was sitting all the way across the room, trying to avoid the temptation of that book.

I glanced at the door. _Maybe…no. Ally would be so angry! Remember last time you read her book? Oh god…_ I blushed, thinking back on when I turned myself all orange and sweaty to make sure she didn't like me. _It's not my fault that I didn't know how to handle girls! I just didn't want to have to live up to her expectations! I mean seriously, Ally Dawson deserves so much better than me. And I'd make sure that she got it too. Why do you think she and Dallas never dated? He's even worse than I am!_

I told myself that I shouldn't read it, even as I inched my way off the stool, slowly walking over to her book. It had been a year, after all. I hadn't even _touched _that book for a whole year! And I was sure that there was nothing in there that I didn't already know; she told me everything…right?

My fingers stroked her most precious possession, tracing the A on the soft leather. I slipped open the cover, using that weird string thing that is attached to all diaries and journals to mark the page last written in. It was today's date on the entry. I remembered that just before I came into the store today she had been writing in it, but as soon as I walked in she had slammed the book shut and hidden it underneath the counter. I'd pulled it out as soon as she left, but thought better of reading it.

I guess the temptation was too strong. Glancing down at the page, I read the first paragraph.

_December 20__th__, 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_Austin hasn't been coming into the store as often anymore. Most of the time I have to text him and tell him I have a new song to get him to show up. I'm worried that he knows. If he does, it might explain why he is avoiding spending time with me, after all it would be awkward if you had a friend—a best friend—whose feelings weren't purely platonic._

I was blushing, red as a tomato, I could feel it. I hadn't been coming to Sonic Boom as often anymore, I knew that. And it was because things were awkward. I had feelings for Ally that I knew she didn't return…right?

I thought back on hanging out with her recently, how her smiles were brighter than normal, and she blushed easier (not that I was complaining, I loved her blushes), and she giggled way more than she used to. But a couple seconds after she smiled, or blushed, or giggled, she would glance away from me, not meeting my eyes for the rest of the day. Had I…missed something there? I turned back to her journal, desperate to know more. And maybe I'd understand what "platonic" meant.

_Trish tells me that I should just tell him. I'm assuming that's what our "girl's day out" is for today. She'll probably spend the whole time nagging me about telling him how I feel and all that stuff that she thinks best friends are supposed to do._

_The problem is that I know he doesn't like me back. He could have absolutely any girl he wanted. He's AUSTIN MOON for crying out loud! Of all boys I had to fall for it just had to be him didn't it? The one boy that I have absolutely no chance with._

I couldn't breathe. She liked me. She said she'd _fallen _for me! I was about to do a crazy, Dez-like happy dance when I realized what else she said: _The one boy that I have absolutely no chance with._

_What the hell?_ I thought. I grabbed the book again, holding it close to my face as I read over the rest of her entry.

_Austin could get girls like Cassidy_—I cringed at that memory. I'd pretended to have a crush on her because Dez was getting suspicious of my crush on Ally. How much I regretted it now—_in fact he DOES get girls like Cassidy. All those beautiful, tall, blonde, gorgeous fans that literally THROW themselves at his feet. Even if he is the only one I want (God, that sounds cheesy doesn't it? Oh well nobody reads this anyway) why in the world would he choose me? I'm just—_

And then the entry stopped. She must have been writing it when I was walking into the store. I slammed the book shut, angry now. Why in hell would she think that she was anything less than gorgeous? She was beautiful, elegant, classy and she _wasn't _a fan-girl. I hated when they threw themselves at me. It simply wasn't an attractive sight.

I heard the bell on the door ring, scaring me so badly I almost dropped Ally's book. I shoved it back underneath the counter, then looked up and smiled, hoping whoever it was, it wasn't Ally.

_Oh thank God, _I thought, as I saw an older lady standing in the corner by the harmonicas. I walked over to her, asked her if she needed any help finding something before hearing the bell once more. I flicked my gaze over to the door and watched as Ally walked into the store.

Her outfits had been changing lately. She used to wear a lot of dresses, but now she wore mostly skinny-jeans and bright, classy shirts. Again, I wasn't complaining. Skinny jeans and heels? God, Ally had no idea what she did to me. She must have sensed me looking at her because she looked over, giving me a large smile before blushing brightly and looking down at the floor. She tugged gently on the hem of her pink one-shoulder shirt, ignoring a piece of hair that had fallen into her face and quickly making her way upstairs. I wanted so badly to reach out and tuck that one strand of hair behind her ear, but I couldn't.

I heard a quiet chuckle from next to me and I glanced down at the elderly woman I'd been helping. "Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Don't be sorry darling," she replied quietly, "my husband and I used to look at each other the same way."

I blushed a bright shade of red as she chuckled again and pointed to a harmonica on a shelf higher up than she could reach. "Would you be a dear and get that harmonica for me? My husband has had his old one so long that it's more than a little worn out. I wanted to buy him a new one for Christmas." I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. Pulling it off the shelf, I walked with her over to the counter, ringing it up and packaging it.

The woman looked at the stairs behind me, cautiously, like she wanted to make sure someone wasn't listening. "Does she know how you feel?"

My eyes widened, face heating up once again. Let's just make this the official make-Austin-blush day shall we? I shook my head, figuring I'd never see her again so it didn't matter if she knew.

"You ought to tell her sweetheart," she said as she pulled the wrapped harmonica off the counter. She handed me a wad of bills and continued, "there's no reason to be nervous you know. She loves you too."

And with that she turned and walked out of the store. I worked my mouth, trying to get out a sentence as she pushed open the door. Finally, I was able to mumble a quiet "thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied as the door closed behind her. For an elderly woman she had some pretty awesome hearing.

I gazed up at the door to the practice room. I could just imagine Ally sitting up there, at the piano, lost in thought. I wondered if she was thinking about me. My fingers grazed the edge of her book, and something inside me told me that she was. Thinking about me that is.

I grabbed the book again and took it up the stairs with me. Knocking on the door, I tapped my foot on the floor until I heard a quiet "come in." I opened it and held the book out to her. I heard a quiet gasp before she screeched, "don't touch my book!" and ripped it from my hands. I laughed quietly and she stuck out her tongue at me, embarrassed but happy now that she had her book in safe hands.

"Look…I've got to go…do some stuff. I don't think I can come back today," I said, regretting it almost instantly as her playful mood faded to a more serious one.

"Oh. All right. You will be here for the Christmas party though right?" she asked as I walked towards the door, trying to stop myself from staying. I really did have some stuff to do.

"Absolutely! I want my gift, after all," I threw back over my shoulder, winking at her in the process. She blushed. I closed the door behind me, dashing down the stairs and making it out to my car in record time. Words were circling through my head and I knew exactly what I was going to do for Ally's Christmas present.


	2. Merry Christmas

It had been two days since I read Ally's journal. Two days since that random lady told me to tell Ally how I feel. And it was the day of the Christmas party. It wasn't really a full on party though. You see, Ally, Trish, Dez, and I all have our own special family traditions for Christmas Eve and the day itself. So Ally decided to organize a gift exchange for us as close to Christmas as she could without messing up our traditions. The 23rd.

I paced nervously around my room, probably making lines in the carpet, but I didn't care. I stepped on one of the many crumbled balls of paper lying around my room. Swearing lightly, I picked it up and threw it in the overflowing trashcan. I heard my mom yelling for me downstairs so I grabbed my guitar and booked it out to the car.

The party was fantastic. Ally had outdone herself, as always, with endless amounts of food and each one of our favorite drinks. Thank God she did too, because Dez ate like he was going to die tomorrow. I guess I ate a lot too though…

When it was time to exchange gifts my palms got sweaty. Dez and Trish both glared at each other before pulling out the exact same ugly hat and shoving it toward the other person. Ally and I nearly fell out of our chairs with laughter as they both stared incredulously at their identical gifts. After a while, they got over the shock and turned to retrieve their next presents. Trish handed Ally a small box, which she opened to find a star shaped necklace. She smiled and hugged Trish tightly and I couldn't help but be a little jealous. I hadn't gotten a hug like that for days! Wait…was I seriously just complaining about being jealous of Trish? God, what's happening to me?

Dez gave me a picture of him and his chicken. He told me I could keep it by my bedside and always think of him. I honestly don't know what is wrong with that kid. I gave him a card that said he could go to that crazy sandwich place in the mall and make one of his famously disgusting sandwiches. He loved it.

Trish and I exchanged gifts. She got me some sort of recording device that messed with your voice so that you sounded like a chipmunk, it was pretty awesome. I had gotten her a gift card to one of her favorite stores because, really, what else do you get Trish? She squealed in delight and hugged me. We thanked each other and watched as Ally and Dez exchanged.

Ally had gotten Dez a pair of zig-zagged green and red pants, which he immediately rushed off to the bathroom to try on. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed, slipping one of her fingers through the sloppily rapped present in her lap and opened it. Dez had given Ally a pair of fake glasses. They weren't the cute ones that they sell in stores now though, they were these huge, thick-framed, pointy-ended, grandma glasses that would look absolutely ugly on her. She laughed at the sight of them, but quickly stopped as Dez entered the room again, wearing his new pants.

"Thank you Ally!" he cried in delight. She laughed and reached up to hug him. She pulled away and then turned to the tree in the back of the room. Oh no. I was so nervous. Since her back was turned, I wiped my palms against my jeans, hoping to be able to act relaxed when she handed me her gift.

It was wrapped in bright yellow paper, my favorite color. There was an orange bow on top (my second favorite) and smiley faces were all over the wrapping. I chuckled and tore through the paper. Opening the box, I found…another box? I looked up at her and she covered her mouth to cover up her tinkling laugh. I glared at her playfully and returned to opening my present.

There were three boxes that I opened before I got to what had to be the last one. It was a small rectangle. I ripped through the wrapping paper, not even glancing up at Ally, knowing that she would have a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. It was some sort of case. I finally looked up at her and was surprised to find her not smirking, not even smiling. She was biting her lip and looking at the box in my hand nervously. I turned my attention back to it, wondering what exactly it was. I flicked it open and smiled to myself. There was four new dog tags in the small box. Each one was engraved with the names of the four members of team Austin.

I reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapper her arms around my neck, mine around her waist as we hugged for longer than anybody else had hugged her tonight.

I smiled in satisfaction as I pulled away. She was blushing. Walking over to my guitar, I slipped the dog tags over my neck and grabbed the neck of the guitar. She looked confused, so I just shook my head.

"Alright guys. I honestly had no clue what to get Ally for Christmas. But then I met this old lady at the store the other day and she told me some things and well…Ally just listen to the song. I swear I mean every word." And with that I started strumming.

She seemed shocked, it was a slow song, especially for me. I smiled right before I started singing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted

Her eyes were wide, her face was probably the most flushed I'd ever seen it, but she looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but somehow I knew that Dez and Trish had snuck out of the room. Something clicked in my brain right then, and I realized they had known all along. I shook my head and smiled wryly, still staring at her. It seemed she couldn't take her eyes off of me either.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty  
(Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -  
Wanted  
'Cause you'll always be wanted

By the end of the song I could see she had unshed tears in her eyes. I grinned widely and set my guitar down. I walked over to her again and wrapped her in a gentle hug. She buried her head into my shoulder and I swear she must have been able to feel my heart pounding. This was the one thing that could make or break everything we had.

"You said you meant every word right?" she asked, face still hidden. I nodded, not sure if that answer was one she wanted or not. She pulled back slightly and all I could think was _Oh shit, I've ruined everything. She's going to tell me to leave and that she never wants to—_

But then something happened that I never would have expected. Especially not from Ally Dawson. She pressed her lips lightly against mine, kissing me. It was shy, tender, careful. But it was a kiss.

I pulled her closer to me (if that was even possible) and wrapped my hands around her waist. She smiled into the kiss and pulled her head back just enough so she could talk.

"Merry Christmas Austin. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered as I touched my lips against hers once more.


End file.
